Fate's Promise
by Just Tacos
Summary: [AU main couple: InuKag]UPDATED! TITLE CHANGE AND EDITS TO SOME CHAPTERS! The Four Kingdoms of Japan are seeking to unite with each other through well…arranged marriages. Inu, Kag, Kik, San, Ses, Mir, Kou, and others
1. Trials of a Princess & Kingdoms' History

**Disclaimer**: I do not, have not, or will not own Inuyasha….mostly because of the fact that if I did, all the Inuyasha fans would shoot me and the popularity of the series would dramatically decrease...

**A/N**: Please deal with me gently on the reviews…I am not a writer (meaning I cannot express my "brilliant" P ideas in writing). I do hope though, that with writing this, and with constructive reviews, my writing!

**Summary**: AU- Inu**x**Kag, San**x**Mir, Sess**x**Rin, Kik**x**, Kouga**x**Ayame The Four Kingdoms of Japan are seeking to unite with each other through family alliances (well…arranged marriages). The young royals awaiting their parental match-making are Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Kouga (Basically like all the major characters). (**A/N**: Please go a little easy on me while writing your reviews. I want them to be constructive, but not too harsh…this is my very VERY first fanfic…)

* * *

Descendants of Each Kingdom

**Eastern Kingdom**:

**King**: Tetsuya Higurashi

**Queen**: Naora Higurashi

_Children_:

Kikyo Higurashi

Kagome Higurashi

Souta Higurashi

**Western Kingdom**:

**King**: Inutaisho Haijima

**Queens**: Usika Haijima (deceased), Izayoi Haijima

_Children_:

Sesshoumaru (Taisho + Usika)

Inuyasha (Taisho + Izayoi)

**Northern Kingdom**:

**King**: Satoshi Kayano

**Queen**: Maruya Kayano

_Children_:

Kouga Kayano

Sango Kayano

**Southern Kingdom**:

**King**: Yukio Taketomi

**Queen**: Jun Taketomi

_Children_:

Miroku Taketomi

Ryosuke (Ryo) Taketomi

* * *

**Fate's Promise**

**Chapter One:** Trials of a Princess (And Background of the Kingdoms)

"….And in the year 1231, the Eastern kingdom had waged war against some vicious Chinese Pirates…." Spoke my counselor, Ms. Kaede. She was my educator when it came to our Kingdom's History. "Now, when we waged war against them…."

_I don't think I can take this anymore!_ I thought. _Maybe, I can…no….It's my duty to be here, to learn this, but maybe if I take a little nap…._

Then, all there existed, finally, was peace ….well….that is until a loud _thwack_ was heard on my desk.

"Your Highness! You _must_ pay attention! This is your kingdom's history!" Ms. Kaede exclaimed.

"But this is so boring! It's the 1450's! Why don't we study something recent? Why can't you convince Ma and Pa to let me have a break from my studies?" I said exasperated.

"Because we know that if you take a break now, Kagome, you would never learn them," said a voice from across the room. I looked over in that direction and saw my mother, the queen, standing there.

"AAAUUUUGGGHH! I can't take it anymore! I'm going for a walk!" I said.

Right before I passed my mother to leave the room, my mother whispered to me, "You won't be able to get a husband with that attitude."

I stopped in my tracks for a second, and then continued out of the room.

"Your excellence, I was just..." Ms. Kaede said worriedly.

"I know what you were trying to do. It's alright. Kagome is so difficult sometimes. Her father and I have been deciding whether to continue on with the plan with Inutaisho and Izayoi. In all seriousness, I believe the match will be perfect for both her and Inuyasha, even though I've heard that he's had some acts of rebellion himself. She nor he honestly doesn't know what we have in store for them. Everything about the way this situation seems to have been handled seems that it was doomed to failure. I question myself about if I did the correct thing by withholding information from here, about whether it was best to separated them from each other," The Queen sighed. "I do hope it turns out for the best."

* * *

Yes, it's true, I'm Kagome Higurashi, crown princess of the Eastern Kingdom, but what does that mean? I'll let you think on it. I thought more about what my mother said about me and marrying. It seems as though ever since I was 15, my mom has been hinting to me and marriage. Mostly, I think her only motive was her way of informing to me how important our family line was, and still is today.

To explain my family, you would need to go slightly to Japan's history (I know all this because it was taught to me during a time where I actually paid attention during my daily studies…)

* * *

_Long ago, the ancient land of Japan had been divided into 4 kingdoms. 1 existed in the North, 1 in the South, 1 in the East, and 1 in the West. Each kingdom had their own history, but beginning with one generation, the kingdoms were united by series of marriages and arranged marriages._

_In the Eastern Kingdom dwelled the Higurashis. They were a well respected family in their land. The Higurashis continued to rule the Eastern Kingdom for several generations. They were able to defend the land from Chinese invaders. They also, for a time, held off certain settlement attempts from other Asian kingdoms (but this was many..._many…_years prior._

_The people of the Northern Kingdom were ruled by the Kayano family. Their family didn't quite have as many accomplishments as the Eastern Kingdom, but they were a well respected family. The people adored them and their servants were eager to serve them. They did however have with the demons of the Western Kingdom, about 200/300 years prior _**(A/N- the year at this moment is 1451)**_. They defeated the demons, and overtime the animosity dissipated from the two kingdoms. For at least a century they have been allies._

_The Western Kingdom has a very different legacy from the other three kingdoms. The land was ruled by the Haijima family. The thing that separates this kingdom from the other three is that the people that inhabited there were demons. They and the humans (particularly those of the Southern Kingdom) did have war on each other once, but since have slowly become to allies, and even have familial ties, with practically all of the kingdoms._

_The Southern Kingdom was ruled by the Taketomis. They were a very peaceful kingdom and were the first to become allies with the demons of the Western Kingdom. The family, like the other royals, was very well respected in their land._

_These kingdoms, having been established for at least five centuries, began to take more turns of uniting them all, most specifically through marriage._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Welp..there it is, the first chapter. I hope it's okay..this is my first fanfic...so...ya...if I get any reviews I'll continue the story (well..I'll be more inclined if I get nice, happy reviews).

I'm planning on having the next few chapters to continue to be a historical/background of the story. For them, you'll read about the generation of the parents/rulers of each kingdom, and how they came to marry..yada…yada..yada…

'Til next time!

**Risu-Sama**


	2. Eastern Kingdom: When Tetsuya met Naora

**A/N**: I am SOOOOO sorry that it's been taking me soo long to update. At the time when I posted the story, I had been extremely inspired (and still am), but some really stressing and saddening events had happened in my life and I just couldn't update. Also, I'm coming up to exam time at my school and will start working soon so the updates of this story _might_ be a little unnerving (I'm not trying to do that on purpose!). Well…without further ado, here is the Second Chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do not, have not, or will not own Inuyasha….mostly because of the fact that if I did, all the Inuyasha fans would shoot me and the popularity of the series would dramatically decrease...

* * *

**Reviewer Responses**

**cebass25:** I would use those characters as pairs…except I _really_ don't know that much about rin or ayame (who is ogy?) (I _do_ know about the ayame from furuba tho…). That's why I didn't list them with a match yet. I wanted to do more research before I wrote anything down.

**inuyashaloverforever1**: thank you so much. I hope this one's good too

**blue-buggy:** you honestly think this is gonna get interesting? I hope so! I already mentioned that I'm no writer P. oh well, I just wanna say now that I do tend to have writer's block quite often. I certainly hope that doesn't happen while I write this! (if it does tho, u can, through e-mail) give some ideas to help me out of my dry spells!

Thanks for all who reviewed (I hope I didn't pressure you'll into writing nice reviews! D) I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

* * *

**Fate's Promise**

**Chapter Two:** Eastern Kingdom- When Tetsuya met Naora

Later that day Kagome wandered around the gardens of the Eastern Castle. While she was sitting on a bench there near some petunias and lilies, she thought about how her future would be (more importantly about marriage) and about what would happen in the immedieate future. It was November, and in a couple of short weeks she and her family were going to travel to her Aunt's and Uncle's house to visit them and her cousins for Christmas. However, that wasn't a very important factor in her life at the moment. Instead, her thoughts were centered during the time when her mother told her how she and Kagome's father met and eventually got married…

* * *

_It was 1428 when the present king or the Eastern Kingdom declared that his 22 year old son, Tetsuya (heir to the throne), needed to find a wife soon. However, because he was not only a prince, but also heir to the throne, he was a "wanted man," but wanted for, what the king and the prince both considered being all the wrong reasons. _

_Frustrated with the fact of not being able to find any respectable ladies, the King began to scout the land to search for young women who were of noble blood and seemed fit to be future queen He had Tetsuya go to many parties, even held some of his own, which was all the King's idea to find Tetsuya's match._

_It just so happened that in a flourishing town in the northern realm of the Eastern Kingdom, the eldest daughter of a prominent noble (who was also the King's advisor) was also coming of age to be married. In those days, they had what was called "Coming Out" Balls in which young women would come out into society. This is mostly for the purpose for the families of the women to find ideal suitors for the young women. The King, having privy to all types of social information...because…well, because he's king and being slightly annoyed with himself that he couldn't think well enough as to have his son marry one of the daughters of his advisor, prepared his son so that he could join into the festivities._

_The young woman had the name of Naora Amano. As mentioned before, her father, Lord Amano, was a prominent figure to the Kings of the Eastern and Northern Kingdoms. He held his office as advisor to the Eastern King for many years and was such good friends with him, that he was one of the very few people not part of the immediate royal family, that could refer to the King by his first name._

_Lord Amano had tried very hard to develop relations with the other kingdoms. He managed to see certain opportunities in the future for not only the Eastern Kingdom and the Northern Kingdom, but also with the Western Kingdom. The Lord had two very beautiful daughters, a year apart from each other, each willing to subjugate herself to arranged marriages for the betterment of the Kingdoms. The eldest of the daughters was Naora and it is her who her father and the King thought should marry Tetsuya._

_

* * *

_

_**The Night of the Meeting**_

_It was about evening time when Naora was dressing herself so that she could meet her future husband._

"I wonder what the king's son is like!" S_he thought. _"I hope he's as kind and gentle as I hoped my husband would be."

"_NAORA! Are you ready yet? We're running slightly behind schedule and the guests are getting pretty impatient!" Naora's younger sister, Maruya, exclaimed. "May I come in?"_

"_Yah, please come in, I need a second opinion," Naora stated as the door began to open. She had been standing in front of her full length mirror dressed in a gown of blue. It had a very intricate design and had different shades of blue that all complimented not only the dress itself, but also herself. Naroa's hair was curled and twisted in a very complicated, and beautiful, up-do._

"_Naora..." Maruya was struck speechless (which really doesn't happen very often). "All I'll say is, if the Prince doesn't like you because he thinks you're ugly, he truly isn't worth marrying."_

"_Aww, thanks. Now, if you said was the truth, I really need to be downstairs." Naora quickly left the room to go to the ballroom._

_Tetsuya was also downstairs and was watching, along with everyone in the room, when Naora came into the room. _"I can truly say that I didn't expect her to be _this_ beautiful," _thought Tetsuya._

_Needless to say, he fell in love with Naora not just because she was beautiful, but after they had time to meet with each other and had a formal courtship, he became thoroughly convinced that she was _the one_ for him._

_They were married about a year later, and now have a family of three children (they aren't really _children_ anymore…), Kikyo, Kagome, and Souta._

_

* * *

_

_**A/N**: Ok...there it was, the second chapter. I hope you liked it. The next chapter(s) is/are going to be more of a continuation of the past. The next kingdom I hope to cover is the eastern kingdom followed by the southern kingdom and closing with the western kingdom (the main focus is on the north, east, and south kingdoms, though I just might throw in a snippet of what happened with the southern kingdom.) again, I hoped you liked it and I'm sorry for the delay. o! and since I said that I go through some dry spells, maybe with your reviews, you can include some ideas that would inspire me on wat to write. ok! hollaback atcha lata! _

**Risu-sama**


	3. Not a ChapterSlight AN

Hey, this isn't an updat, just an author's note. As you can see...I've had a major writer's block. SOOOOOOO much stuff has gone on my life this summer, that the least thing I could do is write. Bare with me though, I still want to have a story going. I might try to a new story...instead of an AU, I'm thinking of just having a contining story of the series Inuyasha.

Uh...Any help would be much apprecieated lol.

**Lady Risu (of World 34 of Runescape)**


End file.
